Healing A Cracked Soul
by MalikaAssassin
Summary: Growing up in the village of Masyaf with her parents and twin brother, Ala Badr is a healer for the assassins. She helps her father when her brother is away on a mission or too busy with his training as well as helping her mother collect herbs. When everything takes a turn for the worst, Ala finds herself leaving Masyaf with a handicapped Assassin, and her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Healing A Cracked Soul**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **__**Assassin's Cree**__**d**__**,**__** its characters, or its storyline. **__**Ubisoft**__** ha**__**s**__** all rights to the **__**Assassin's Creed**__** worl**__**d**__**. Unless stated otherwise, any characters **__**and storyline**__** you don't recognize are mine.**_

_**NOTE: Before you ask, yes a person's eyes can be purple. Its an extremely rare eye color. **__**For the first two chapters I will be skipping around a is to help with connecting with the characters. **__**I will also skip around during the 'early years' chapters. **__**This is due to being unsure what I could call important, but I do want to try and have the characters at least have some history with each other. **__**Note that this chapter is full of time skips.**_

Chapter 1

**July 4th, 1174**

She ran through the village, running up hill towards a place she had come to call a second home. The fortress that sat on the cliff became home to many assassins and healers, those who want to bring peace to the land and those who help heal those said people. The running girl is one of several who heals the assassins, easing their pain so they could continue to help protect the innocent. She wasn't very good as a healer yet, but she also knew she still had a long ways to go before she could even match that of a more experienced healer.

Unlike her, the girl's older twin brother became an assassin. He followed in the footsteps of their late grandfather who fought to bring peace back into Jerusalem around the time their mother was born. The seven year old girl smiled at the thought of her brother, enjoying the little time they spend before and after their training. It was the only time they could spend time together. Aside from her brother, she had made friends with another girl who trained to be a healer as well. This girl helped make their training bearable and even fun. Their brothers became friends just as easily as their sisters.

The running girl scurries through the gate of the fortress, the very place where every novice and master would gather. The girl's white robe flitted through the air as she continued her way towards the gardens, the place where some of the master healers and novice healers would be. Her robes were the same color as those of a master assassin, however these weren't fitted to conform to the shape of the body. Her robes resembled a cloak when untied, the entire thing making her so much smaller than she already was. The girl receives stares as she ran up the stairs and through the gate, towards the garden. She reaches the garden and makes her way to one of the benches. She stops as she's getting to the wooden seat. On this bench sat a brown haired girl.

"Ala, you made it." cheered the girl. "You were gonna be late if you didn't show up before our teacher."

"I had to help father, Aisha." panted the girl, Ala. "I almost forgot that I had to get here."

"How can you forget to come here?" inquired a boy's voice from behind Ala.

"Malik." stated Ala, a smile coming to her lips. "Good morning. I got busy with helping father with some customers, is all."

Ala's breathing still came in huffs, calmer than they were when she first got to the bench and Aisha. She turned to see a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore the typical outfit of a novice assassin, the robes and pants grey, brown leather straps holding up pieces of armor in place, a red sash-like cloth around his waist, some wooden weapons strapped to his back and hips, a brown leather pouch holding what could possibly be wooden throwing knives, his hood lay over the wooden weapons on his back, and brown leather boots.

"Your father is a merchant, right?" asked Malik. "My father needs me to get to your father and pick up the things he asked for earlier this week."

"Yeah, father is a merchant." answered Ala. "Did your father order the new throwing knives, Syrian sword, and the red laquered sheath for his short sword?"

"That is the order father put out." confirmed Malik. "I need to get them after training. Father would do it, but he is preparing for a mission, leaving mother and myself alone for at least a month. He likes to triple check everything."

"After training, meet me in front of the fortress and I will take you to father's shop." said Ala. "Hopefully father will have it all wrapped up and in a basket to be carried more easily."

"Sounds like you got yourself a play date, Ala." grinned Aisha.

"Aisha, hush!" pouted Ala. "I just wanna help Malik and his family out."

"Unless you have changed your mind on becoming an assassin, Al-Sayf, I ask that you leave and return to your training." said an older woman's voice.

The three look towards the owner of the voice, finding a woman with a blue robe on. A white dress peeking out the bottom of the robe and her feet in sandals. She was who Malik thought his friend woul look like in another ten or so years.

"I will see you after training, Ala." stated Malik.

"Okay, Malik." said Ala grinning towards the older boy as he started to walk towards the building. "And be careful during training this time."

This earns her a laugh from Malik as he walked through the door. He waves as he leaves the sight of the three females behind him.

"Ala, now is not the time to mingle." stated the woman. "Now become presentable. We are going to be going over first aid and seeing if you girls could do it properly."

"You are starting the lesson without the other students, Almira." said another older woman. "We have to let the other novice healers get here before we even begin the lesson."

"What other novices?" inquired Almira. "Girls aren't normally brought here and even if a girl is born here, chances of them being here before they help their mothers in the kitchen is unlikely."

"Mother, why are you so negative?" asked Ala. "Not a good trait to have."

"Ala, hush." said Almira.

"Look, there is one girl coming here and it would be best if she saw Ala and Aisha searching for herbs that they need to use during their first aid session."

Ala sighed as she sat own on the bench next to Aisha, waiting for an order to come. She looks at her hands while she waited. Ala wasn't sure what to do and if she really wanted to be a healer. Her mother wanted her to be a healer to help further the assassins' cause, but Ala simply wanted to help because it was right. It felt wrong letting people suffer from their injuries, to let them lay in a pool of their own blood and writhing in pain. She remembered the first time an assassin had returned from a mission. He was covered in both the blood of the templars and his own, his once pristine white robes now red and orange, his sweat making the blood become orange in color, and his skin pale as moonlight.

Ala was only five at the time, she and her brother just starting as novices. She was the one who noticed the bloodied assassin first, then her mother, and finally the assassins. The injured ally told Master Al Mualim what was going on and his mission was a success. It was after reporting the success to Al Mualim that the assassin died, his body already cold. It was around this time Ala promise herself she wanted to help the assassins even more, even it it meant just healing them. Even the strongest of assassins needed to be healed when the time called for it.

"Ala, Aisha." stated Almira's voice, returning Ala to the present. "You two need to go around the gardens and find some of the herbs I showed you yesterday."

"Okay." said Aisha. "We will find them."

"Okay." said Ala.

She and Aisha get up, glancing at each other before deciding mentally to make this a race. This happened everytime the two were told to find some aloe and lavender. They would turn their assignment into a game and the winner would choose where they would explore once everything for the day got finished and they had dinner. Night time exploration always made things more fun, even when they both knew they needed to be in bed. Ala fixed her robes and began her search, noting Aisha finding two lavender. The black haired girl knew where to find aloe and she knew they were allowed to leave the garden as long as they returned with their intended item. The seven year old bolted for the entrance of the garden, bolting past a few assassins and scholars as she did so.

"So their racing games have begun." chuckled one scholar.

"I wonder how they will be when they are older." chuckled another.

"Ugh, not this again." groaned an assassin. "I thought we were through with this with the novice assassins."

"Aparently not." laughed another assassin. "Come on, Aladin, she and her friend are still children. They will be doing this for another three or four years."

"Do not remind me, Aasim." said the first assassin, Aladin.

The second assassin, Aasim, laughs as Ala exits the fortress and into the training area for the assassins. She continues to run, ignoring the amused stares of the older assassins and the novice assassins. When she gets to the entrance of the fortress, Ala grins when she finds aloe hidden behind a bush near the entrance. She feels for her pouch, but frowns when she doesn't find it. She then feels for her other pouch and grins when she finds it. Ala places the aloe into it and quickly makes her way back to the garden, the dull sound of wood hitting wood filling the air as she ran through the training area.

"You better hurry, Ala!" shouted the voice of her brother. "Mother will not be happy you have foud where she has hidden the aloe so easily!"

"Shut up, Abu!" Ala shouted back as she ran past Aisha.

Aisha grins as she runs down the stairs. The brown haired girl cheers as she finds some aloe, ignoring the fact she needs to begin running again. Ala enters the library on the first floor and into the garden. She goes to the right and grabs the lavender there. Ala goes to her mother, Aisha's hurrying footsteps entering the fortress.

"That was quick." said Almira. "Did you get the lavender and aloe?"

"Yes, I did." grinned Ala as she took out the aloe and showed her the lavender.

"Good." said Almira. "And what was her time, Badia?"

"Ala shaved off a second." grinned the other woman, Badia. "She got back here in three and a half minutes. Aisha cut her time down by two seconds, leaving her at three minutes and forty seconds."

"You really are fast, Ala." said Aisha. "How did you become so fast?"

"I have an older brother who helps me out when he can, Aisha." stated Ala. "And I help my father when I do not go into training or learning anything new for first aid."

"You only started helping a six months ago." said Aisha.

"Those six months took her awhile to get her down from ten to three and a half minutes." stated Badia. "You do not need to be an assassin to be fast. You have to hurry to your patient or else you will lose them. You have gotten faster, Aisha, but you have to put forth the effort to do so."

"Maybe I should help your father, Ala." smiled Aisha. "Maybe I will get faster and surpass you in speed."

Ala returned the smile and shook her head, hoping that what her friend says comes true. Just as Ala is about to say something, her mother speaks up.

"No girl should work with her father." said Almira. "Ala works with him due to her brother having more important duties to take care of."

"Ah, Emily, you have arrived." said Badia, looking towards the door.

In the door stood a girl around the five years old. Her blonde hair reached past her knees and blue eyes stared forward, taking everything in as if she's never seen other people and a garden like this.

"Mother, who is she?" inquired Ala, looking up at her mother. "I thought Aisha and I were the last few girls left available here in Masyaf."

"I have no idea, Ala." answered Almira. "One thing is for sure is that she is not from Masyaf. In fact, I believe she is from another country."

Aisha walks over to the girl, smiling. The girl shrinks back as Aisha stops three steps before her.

"Hi!" said Aisha to the girl. "My name is Aisha."

The girl looks up at Aisha with wide eyes, almost as if she were afraid. Aisha looks at the girl confused, then looks to her mother, wondering if she did anything wrong. When Badia walked forward towards the two girls, the blonde girl turns and runs away.

"Is she okay?" asked Aisha. "Did I do something wrong, Mother?"

"I know she is supposed to be here." stated Badia. "I spoke with her parents through a series of letters. They said that Emily would be perfect as a healer. Did something happen to her?"

"Mother, what is wrong with that girl?" inquired Ala. "Why did she run away like that?"

"I have no idea, Ala." answered Almira. "I will look for the blonde girl. Badia, continue the lessons like normal. If she keeps running away, you can forget ever having a girl from a foriegn country being here."

"All right, Ala, Aisha." said Badia. "Sit down and the lesson will begin on how to apply aloe and lavender."

* * *

"You both are free to go." said Almira. "Ala, make sure you take Malik straight to your father."

"I will." said Ala. "See you later, Aisha."

"Okay." said Aisha.

Ala jogs out of the garden and towards the entrance of the fortress. She hoped Malik wasn't waiting for her too long. The last thing she needed was her friend getting annoyed with her over weapons his father requested a few months ago.

"Ala." grinned Malik. "I was wondering when you would finally show up."

"Sorry." smiled Ala. "Did you wait long?"

"No." said Malik. "Just five minutes."

"We should head to my father." stated Ala, smile growing. "I do not want your father waiting too much longer for his weapons."

"Ala, I thought you were going to play with Aisha today." said a boy's voice.

A boy with some of Ala's features stood two or three feet away, his gray hood covering his head and obscuring his face.

"I am not today." answered Ala. "I am helping Malik, Abu."

"You mean I will." said Abu.

"No, I am." said Ala.

"Abu, I am just getting some things my father ordered." said Malik. "Ala is fully capable of helping me. In fact, she even knows what I am picking up."

"We need to go, Malik." stated Ala. "Father is not going to hold your father's things forever."

"Okay." said Malik. "Later, Abu."

With that, the novice healer leads the novice assassin towards the village. As the two made their way towards the market, they noted some of the master assassins checking their supplies. They stood to a side, going threw their weapons, making mental notes to pick up some more or pick up some herbs to perform basic first aid when they reach a safe haven outside of an Assassin's Bureau. One or two of the master assassins smiled at Ala and Malik, some occasionally stopping them to ask Ala whether or not her father had something in stock or not.

"Ala, do you know if there is any throwing knives left at Abdu's stand?" inquired one of the assassins.

"I honestly have no idea." replied Ala. "I only just finished training for the day and have not been home since this morning. All I can tell you is check with my father."

"Alright." said the much older assassin. "Keep up your training and you will be as good as your mother. Maybe better. Keep training as well, Malik. I can see you both doing well in your selected fields."

"We will, Cairo." grinned Malik. "Ala and I are not going to give up so easily on our futures."

The older assassin, Cairo, smiled at the children before him before he turned, waving good-bye to them. The two start their way towards Abdu's stand, hoping that everything would still be in place for Malik's father. When they clear the last building, Malik stops Ala by sticking his arm in front of her. The girl looks at him confused, then towards where her father's stand was located. She sees a man talking calmly to her father and the girl from before standing beside him.

"Malik, something isn't right about that girl." said Ala quietly. "She ran away from the garden this morning after Aisha introduced herself. Aisha and I did not do anything to her. My mother an Aisha's mother did not do anything to this girl either."

"Maybe she is just scared?" inquired Malik, looking at Ala. "If I recall, you were scared at first when you entered the fortress two years ago."

"I was scared because I did not want to be an assassin. I wanted to help heal." stated Ala, her eyes training themselves on Malik's. "Besides, I did not run away. I had my mother and brother near at all times."

"Did this girl have her parents with her?" asked Malik. "What about siblings?"

"They were not with her." said Ala. "I do not think she has siblings though. If she does, why are they not with her now?"

The girl from before, Emily, looked over at them. Her eyes widen and she grabs her father's left pant leg, tugging it. When he father looks down at her with an annoyed expression, the girl simply pointed towards Malik and Ala.

"Are you sure you did not do anything to her?" inquired Malik.

"I am positive." answered Ala. "Did you?"

"This is the first time I have ever seen her." said Malik. "I have to pay attention in training, you know."

"I do, too, Malik." said Ala. "Aisha's mother is the one who stopped our training for a brief period of time this morning to introduce her, but she ran. Mother could not find her."

"Are you the one who shoved my Emily this morning?" inquired a man's voice.

Ala and Malik look up, Emily's father standing before them.

"I did not push her." replied Malik.

"Neither did I." stated Ala.

"Do not lie to me, girl." said the man.

"Ala would never lie about something like that." stated Malik. "If Ala pushed her, she would have apologized before now. Right, Ala?"

"Yeah, I would have." said Ala. "I never saw her before seeing her in the garden in the fortress."

The man looks to Ala's father, Abdu, and gives him a hard look. Abdu leaves his stand as his gaze hardened. He walked towards the two children and the man, Emily standing in front of Abdu's stand. Ala glances at her, then frowns when she sees the expression on the girl's face.

"Do you see that look, Ala?" inquired Malik quietly.

"So you noticed, too." said Ala, looking to Malik.

"My daughter would never push someone, sir." stated Abdu. "I believe your daughter is causing trouble for her and all those around her."

"I would not make up something like that." said Emily, glaring towards Abdu.

"You would if it meant that you were going to get everything handed to you." said Abdu, turning to the young girl.

As he did so, Emily's father brings out a small knife and goes for Ala's wrist. Malik attempted to block the man from doing anything to Ala with his wooden sword, but the older man simply shoved Malik away. The seven year old steps back, fear becoming more and more evident.

"M-Mal-Malik, d-do s-something." said Ala as she attempted to take another step back.

As she did so, the girl trips over something. Ala reached her left hand out, hoping her father or Malik would grab it before she hit the ground. Emily's father slashs her hand, the blade hitting the flesh between the girl's thumb and pointer finger. The blade drags along the length of her palm, a red cut appearing from one side of her palm to the other. The young healer gives a cry of pain, her arm reeling back as the man attempted to slice her hand again. Blood begins to seep through the cut as Ala tries to stop the bleeding on her own.

"Malik, go get Almira and the Grand Master." commanded Abdu. "I will hold him off until you get back."

Malik doesn't give a verbal response as he just simply gets up and goes to Ala. He yanks her up and pulls her along with him towards the fortress. The sounds of some sort of struggle fills the air as Malik continues to pull Ala. He hears her trying to hold back her crying, though he wasn't sure if she was shaking or if it was all the running that made her shake so much. Malik didn't want to any of his friends hurt, especially over something they didn't do. Getting to the fortress gates, luck seemed to be on his side as Almira and Badiawere walking through them.

"Dear Allah, what happened to my daughter's hand?" inquired Almira, worry taking over as she got to Malik and Ala.

"A man slashed her hand up after his daughter accused Ala of pushing her." answered Malik. "He asked us if Ala is the one who pushed Emily."

"Go to the Grand Master." said Almira. "I can handle this."

"Everything will be all right, Ala." murmured Badia. "I promise everything will be all right."

Ala finally let her crying take over, the adrenaline rush ending. Malik stands there for a moment breathing heavily, unsure if he wanted to help Ala first or go get the Grand Master. Deciding it would be best to get Al Mualim to help finally won, allowing the boy to turn from the girl's crying and bleeding form. He knew Al Mualim could get that man and his family out of Masyaf without causing anymore blood to be spilt. When he finished this, Malik would go to Ala and check up on her.

"Master, a man hurt one of our novice healers." stated Malik in one breath.

"Malik, slow down." said Al Mualim. "I need you to catch your breath and then tell me what is going on."

Malik does as he is instructed, finally taking the chance to calm his breathing.

"Master, a stranger cut Ala's hand. She is one of the novice healers." said Malik.

"Why did a stranger cut a healer's hand?" inquired Al Mualim.

"He cut her hand because his daughter lied to him. He would not believe Abdu, Ala, and myself when we told him Ala would have apologized if she did." answered Malik

"Lead me to this man, Malik." said Al Mualim. "I will not let this happen to any healer of mine, novice or not."

"Yes, Master." said Malik.

* * *

"Ala?" inquired Malik, standing in her door.

Ala looked up from her spot on the floor, her eyes leaving the book she was reading. Malik saw her eyes light up when his brown orbs met her violet ones.

"Malik." grinned Ala as she got up.

"Is your hand all right?" inquired the boy.

"It hurts, but it could be worse." said Ala as she walked over to the nine year old. "Thank you for helping me, Malik."

Malik went to respond, but found Ala hugging him. He feels a smile come onto his lips as he returned the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing A Cracked Soul**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **__**Assassin's Cree**__**d**__**,**__** its characters, or its storyline. **__**Ubisoft**__** ha**__**s**__** all rights to the **__**Assassin's Creed**__** worl**__**d**__**. Unless stated otherwise, any characters **__**and storyline**__** you don't recognize are mine.**_

Chapter 2

**May 14th, 1180**

"Kadar, how did you get this nasty cut?" inquired Ala as she gingerly inspected the six year old's injury.

The teen gingerly cleaned Kadar's left shoulder, the boy giving a yelp at the prodding. Malik stood nearby with a worried expression, his eyes filled with terror at the wound his little brother received. He swore that no harm would come to his kid brother to his mother, taking all the precautions to keep him safe. Malik felt terrified of what his mother would do to him, though this injury happened while he went off to find information for his superiors. He also knew that Ala would willingly help him out should she be asked. Said girl finished cleaning the wound, thankful it wasn't too as bad as she thought.

"Training." sniffed the boy, his face streaked with a mix of dust and tears.

"Listen, Kadar, you need to get plenty of rest in order to let this heal properly." stated Ala. "Lily, will you bring me some bandages? It seems I forgot to grab some while I was getting everything together."

"Sure, Ala." smiled an auburn haired girl with green eyes.

"Malik, I will tell your mother and Al Mualim what is going on with Kadar." said Ala, looking to the slightly older teen. "I will tell your mother that you were away on an information mission, so you are going to be free from any problems hopefully."

"Thank you, Ala." swallowed Malik. "Kadar, you have to let that shoulder rest like Ala says. She knows how to help you get better."

"Okay." said the boy, still sniffing.

Ala smiles at the brothers, thankful that they didn't erupt into fights. This is what Ala wished for between herself and her brother. This is the kind of interaction she wished to have with Abu, but something she did always seemed to rub her twin brother the wrong way these days. Ala shakes her head, deciding to speak with her brother about it later. She needed to find out what made him act this way and why he pushed her away like she had the plague.

"Ala, is there anything I need to do special for him?" inquired Malik.

"Just change his bandages and he will be fine." answered Ala as Lily returned.

"Here are the bandages." said Lily.

"Thank you, Lily." smiled Ala.

"You are very welcome, Ala." Lily smiled back.

"Kadar, will you keep these bandages on for me?" inquired Ala. "You can take them off if Malik needs to check on your shoulder or if I am cleaning it."

"I can." answered the Kadar.

"Good." said Ala. "Be still. This will not hurt at all. If it is too tight, let me know."

"Okay." smiled Kadar.

Ala returns the smile as she began to wrap the boy's chest and shoulder. Aisha walks up from behind Kadar, a teen a year older than her following behind her. The teen male looked similar to Aisha, but towered over the girl.

"Ala, Master Al Mualim needs to see us about medical supplies." said Aisha.

"Are the other healers busy?" inquired Ala as she finished wrapping Kadar's shoulder.

"Yes." answered Aisha. "They are busy with getting the things the master and novice assassins need for their trips towards their destinations. It is more or less making sure the other healers have something to replace some of their wares."

"Alright." said Ala. "Now, you keep those bandages on, Kadar. Only let Malik and myself change them."

"Okay." stated Kadar. "Thank you, sister."

"You are welcome, brother." said Ala with a smile. "Basem, are you here to fetch Malik and Kadar?"

"Yes." answered the boy. "I also have to get Altaïr. Do you know where he is?"

"Altaïr is usually in the training area." said Malik. "I do not know if he is there now, but that would be a start. I will go get him from there."

"Try the garden, Basem." said Ala. "He might be speaking with one of the master healers about something."

"Thank you, Ala." said Basem. "Kadar, go with Malik and meet me in Master Al Mualim's office."

"Okay." answered the boy.

Aisha rolled her eyes as the little boy grabbed his bloodied robes and followed after his big brother.

"I swear he is going to be causing trouble for us." said Aisha.

"Enjoy his adorableness now, Aisha." stated Ala. "When he reachs puberty, he will be growing over night and tower over us."

"I hear that." laughed Aisha. "Just look at Basem."

Ala laughs at this as she and Aisha make their way towards Master Al Mualim's office, passing Basem and Altaïr as they did so. The youngest member of the Badr family feels a blush come to her face, making Aisha look at her with a raised brow. She kept silent as they started up the stairs, not wanting to embarrass Ala in front of her brother and their friend.

"Do you have a crush on Altaïr, Ala?" inquired Aisha quietly.

"Yes." replied Ala just as quietly.

"Does Abu know?" inquired Aisha.

"Not yet." answered Ala. "I need to speak with him later, so I will tell him then."

Aisha nods as they entered the office of the Grand Master.

**August 12th, 1190**

"Ala, do you really think it is wise to continue being here?" inquired a twenty-three year old Aisha. "Abu stated clearly his distaste for your cheering the man he feels is not someone he wants to see you marry."

Ala and Aisha stood near the training ring, Altaïr and Abbas standing within the wooden fence. There were multiple assassins standing along the wooden barrier, curious as to how the training match would go. There were some healers standing along the barrier as well, just as curious as their assassin brethern as to who will come out on top.

"You think Abu does not have his eyes trained on the new healer, Aisha?" inquired a twenty-three year old Ala, looking over at her best friend. "Besides, we are just cheering for a friend, right?"

"Ala, Abu does not like it when you are here to cheer for either Malik, Kadar, or Altaïr, especially Altaïr." stated Aisha.

"Abu can just get over it." smiled Ala as she returned her gaze to the two men in the ring as cheering began. "Go, Altaïr!"

Aisha sighed as a hand placed itself onto her right shoulder, making her look up at the hand's owner.

"Basem." murmured Aisha.

"Her crush on Altaïr will leave, 'Sha." murmured the twenty-four year old man, Basem. "I promise."

"I hope so." murmured Aisha. "Its hard seeing her like this over a guy who will not give her the time of day, especially when its Altaïr we're talking about."

Basem sighed, wishing things were different himself. If anything, the man wished for Ala to have chosen him rather than the man that came off as brash and egotistical. Basem sensed that would be Altaïr's fall from grace, possibly killing him. Though, Basem had become more worried about Ala and her family. Abu had been gone for a little over a week now and no word came from him. Basem hasn't had word from the man he called a brother, though he imagined that Abu would send word to his own family after the rafiq in Acre sent word of his success to Al Mualim. At least, that's what Basem believed for the moment. He feared the worst for the Badr family, especially for his sister's friend.

"Ala, have you gotten word from Abu?" inquired Basem.

Ala's cheers stop at the question, her mouth closing and becoming a thin line. Her eyes go to the fence, remaining quiet for a brief moment. She wore a hurt expression, no word from her twin hurting her deeply.

"No." answered Ala. "Honestly, I am getting rather worried. I fear he may have left this world, leaving us all behind. I fear for my mother's stability as she is the one Abu connected with most while at home during periods of down time. I fear what may happen if Abu has been killed."

Basem felt his chest tighten at that as two people stopped on either side Ala and Aisha. Both wore the traditional assassin robes, one white and the other grey.

"Ala, Abu is fine." said the person in white robes, voice telling Basem that it was Malik. "I know he is."

"Malik, how can you be so sure?" inquired Ala. "Have you gotten word from Abu recently?"

"Ala, Abu is not going to let himself die due to not wanting to give the templars that satisfaction." sighed Malik. "Besides, I would have handed you the letter if Abu did contact me. I will admit, I am troubled that Abu has not sent word to anyone as of recently."

"I am to go to Acre and check up on him." said Basem. "Al Mualim said that he should be here soon, but that was ten days ago and the rafiq has since sent his report on Abu's sudden disappearance while his target still lives."

At this, Ala turns to Basem her expression slowly warping from hurt to worried at the statement.

"Abu is missing?" inquired Ala, fear setting into her voice. "Basem, take me with you. Abu might need a healer. He must be injured to have gone missing."

"Ala, I can not take you with me." answered Basem. "Al Mualim stictly told me that I can not take anyone with me, not even a healer."

Ala's expression makes Basem wish he hadn't said a word as his sister's friend wears a mixed look of worry and despair.

"Ala, there is not much you can do while you are days away from becoming a master healer." said Malik, placing a hand onto Ala's shoulder. "We can not go against Al Mualim's orders either."

The woman's gaze goes to Malik, her eyes glazed over as if she were on the verge of tears. The newly appointed master assassin takes note of this and grabs Ala's hand, hoping to ease her worry just slightly. Almira enters the training area, looking for someone.

"Ala." said the woman. "I am glad I found you. We are going to have the ceremony for you, Aisha, and some of the other novice healers tomorrow. I need you and Aisha to be prepared. I also need you to direct the other novice healers who are in your age group to see me in the garden."

"O-okay, mother." stated Ala, trying to hide her worry. "Thank you for telling me and Aisha ahead of time. We will gather the other girls as well."

"No problem." said Almira, noting her daughter's strange tone. "Ala, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I am." answered Ala. "I am worried about Abu. We have not gotten word about him in a long time. I hope he did not get himself killed."

"Ala, Abu is fine." sighed Almira. "I swear, you worry too much. First over Kadar, then Malik, then Altaïr, and now Abu. You are a silly girl. Abu is going to return like he always did, so stop worrying."

'I fear that will not be the case.' thought Basem. 'Especially if Abu has not sent word at all to any of us.'

"Mother, what if Abu is not okay?" inquired Ala, worry finally revealing itself to her mother. "What will happen to us if Abu is dead?"

"Ala, Abu is going to be fine." said Almira. "Malik, will you help Ala by helping keep her mind off this?"

"Yes, ma'am." answered Malik. "I will help her."

Ala felt the twenty-five year old tighten his grip on her hand, giving her the impression that he wanted to help her in whatever way he could. Her violet orbs go to the dirt as her mother gave Malik her thanks while apologizing for her troublesome daughter. When Almira left, the novice healer knew that she needed some time to herself. She glances back at Abbas and Altaïr before she released Malik's hand, noting the curiosity in Altaïr's hidden eyes.

"Excuse me." said Ala, putting on a fake smile as she looked back towards the few friends around her. "I need to recompose myself. I will be in the village if you need me. I am afraid I am not in the right frame of mind to do much of anything today. I will be helping father arrange his stock today since I am off from training."

"Ala, I will find out what is wrong with Abu." said Basem. "I, as well as the others here, are just as worried about him as you are."

Ala looks up at Basem, still holding back her fearful tears.

"Thank you, Basem." said Ala. "I do not know how to repay you for doing it."

"I want to do this because I am honestly worried about Abu myself." state Basem. "I am only doing this to feed my own curiosity as well as those around us."

"I still thank you." said Ala.

Basem simply smiled reassuringly at the woman, hoping that she would be okay soon.

"We will leave you to recompose." stated Malik, releasing Ala's hand. "After all, you should get away for a bit to relax."

The young woman looks up at Malik and gives him that fake smile, making him wonder if the woman before him planned something.

"You are right." agreed Ala. "I should get away for a brief period of time."

"If you plan on leaving, then I will hunt you down and bring you back." said Malik, his tone firm. "I do not want to see you do something that can and will get you killed."

"I do not want to lose my sister." said Kadar, giving her a firm look. "You are important to us and we want to help you."

Ala dropped the fake smile, her eyes looking between Malik and Kadar. Sometimes she wondered if they could read her mind as she thought of leaving while they, Aisha, and Basem weren't with her. Ala sighs as she felt Kadar wrap his arms around her, hoping to cheer her up a little. The healer smiles at the teen's attempt to help her feel better. The teen looked down at her, towering over her five foot four inch frame. He towered over her by six inches, like Ala knew he would be. However, it troubled her when he started to hit on her three years before. He didn't seem to be like that now, possibly due to the fact that there were some other women who were more willing to give themselves up.

"I do not plan on going out of Masyaf at all unless Master Al Mualim wishes it." stated Ala. "Of this, I can assure you."

Kadar squeezes Ala against him for a moment, then released her after the moment ends. He gives her a reassuring smile and then turns back towards the fighters in the ring, who were now two novice assassins.

"Aw, we missed the fight." whined Kadar.

Malik, Ala, Basem, and Aisha chuckle at the boy's dismay, finding it amusing that the teen voiced his complaint childishly. In a short period of time, Ala returned to her normal cheerful self as she decided to leave at that moment. She did, after all, say that she needed some time to recompose herself.

'I will walk around the village.' thought Ala. 'Help father and check in on the Englishman that arrived yesterday with that sprained ankle. I hope that man has stayed off his left foot. That ankle is not going to heal if he is up and moving around. I better check on him first.'

"Abu, you better be alive." whispered Ala.

Malik gave a sympathetic look to Ala and grabbed her left hand with his right, giving it a squeeze. Ala looked up at Malik and smiled up at him, thankful for being there when she needed him.

"I will go with you, Ala." said Malik. "I am going on a mission soon, so I need to make sure I have everything."

"Father just got a shipment of a lot of new Syrian Swords." stated Ala. "I am sure father will be more than happy to let you lift one off him."

"The one I have is fine, Ala." said Malik. "It is brand new. Master said that it is the shipment your father got."

"Ah." said the healer. "Do you need me to pack you some healing supplies should you need first aid?"

"That would be great." stated Malik.

"I will gather the herbs." said Ala. "It is going to take me some time, but I will have them ready for you soon enough."

"Thank you." smiled Malik. "I will go to your father to see if the knives and short sword I have are good enough. I have a feeling I will need to trade them up for something new."

"You are welcome, Malik." said Ala. "Father will be happy to see you as you are one of his best customers."

"Be careful while gathering the herbs." stated Malik. "I hear that there is a guy hanging around the gates of Masyaf."

"Thank you for telling me, Malik." said Ala. "I will keep that in mind."

"Just promise me you will be careful." said Malik, his hand squeezing Ala's.

"I promise, Malik." smiled Ala. "Now, if you want everything before you leave, you need to let me go."

Malik smiles and releases Ala's hand, a true smiling coming to Ala's face.

"I will go and see if your father has new knives and short swords." said Malik.

"I hear he does, but he did not get the chance to tell Master Al Mualim." stated Ala. "He is busy with a lot of people around this time of year."

Malik smiles and runs off, going towards the village market. Ala chuckles as Aisha wraps an arm around her neck.

"Seems you and Malik are quite close." smiled the woman. "Are you sure you have that crush on Mister Ego?"

"Aisha, not so loud." said Ala, face reddening. "Yes, I still have a crush on Altaïr."

"I believe he is not interested, Ala." stated Aisha, smile vanishing. "If he did, he would have said something to your father."

The slightly older woman sighs before weakly smiling at her friend.

"Not that it would make a difference." said Ala. "Father said that Abu and I are to be married within two years. Abu next year and I am the year after that."

"Your father put you and Abu into arranged marriages." stated Aisha. "My father has me getting married next year to the Englishman you helped earlier."

"He seems nice enough, Aisha." said Ala. "Maybe you should come with me to check up on his ankle or did you want to do that on your own?"

"I will do it on my own." stated Aisha. "I... Do like him enough, so I will go help him. Are you getting supplies for Malik now?"

"Yes." answered Ala. "If you want, I can bring you some herbs as well."

"I do not need them. I need to pick up the herbs your mother prepared for him earlier from the garden." said Aisha. "I will see you later."

"Okay." said Ala. "See you in our usual spot?"

"Yes." smiled Aisha. "I will tell you how my husband-to-be is then."

"Alright." said Ala. "See you tonight."

They separate and head their own way, one going into the fortress and the other going towards the fortress gates. Aisha stops for a moment and looks behind her, watching Ala walk through the archway of the gates.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' thought Aisha. 'I have to be going crazy if I think something bad will happen to Ala.'

Turning back around, Aisha enters the fortress.

"Ala, are you doing well today?" inquired a man from behind the healer.

"Ah, Tarik, I am well." smiled Ala as she stood from her kneeling position, turning to face the man. "Are you doing well?"

Tarik wore the traditional attire of the assassins, a cloth wrapped around his head from above his nose.

"I could be better." stated the assassin. "I seem to have caught a cold."

"Do you need me to make you some lavender tea, Tarik?" inquired Ala.

"No." answered the man. "I just need a companion for now."

"Are you sure?" inquired Ala. "I could go make you some right now if you want."

The man chuckles, eyes lighting up as he did so.

"No, Ala." said Tarik. "I am good. I will be kicking this cold fairly soon. Do you need help with gather supplies for one of the other assassins?"

"No, I am good, Tarik." said Ala. "Thank you for the offer."

Ala returns to gathering some sweet grass, gently placing it onto a cloth to bundle it together. She moves over towards a small patch of lavender that she and Aisha planted four years previously. They weren't as good as the ones that grew in the garden, but they would certainly make a light tea. Ala gathered it, placing it with the sweet grass. As she went to get up, someone shoved her down. The woman goes forward, confusion taking her captive. Ala turned just as Tarik began to untie his sash, the color draining from her face at the idea Tarik had. The healer couldn't believe what was happening. Fear began to fill her, stealing all rational thought from her.

She laid there frozen for a brief moment, giving Tarik the chance to kneel above her while his pants loosened a bit. The assassin grins as the healer continued to lay motionless, the thrill of robbing the woman before him of her virginity. The hand that groped her right breast brought Ala out of her frozen state, giving her the courage to shove the man off her. She gets up and runs through the gate, fear clouding her mind as she attempted to weave through the buildings. Tarik caught her and dragged her towards an empty alley, hoping to finish his plan. Ala kicked the assassin's groin and bolted towards the fortress, hoping that Al Mualim would help her.

Luck was not on her side as Tarik grabbed her one last time, twenty feet away from the fotress. Ala turned and slapped Tarik, followed by another kick to the groin. Ala ran as fast as she could go, going by several assassins and healers as she did so. She slowed down once she got close enough to the entrance to the Grand Master's study, allowing her to catch her breath before speaking with the leader of the assassins. As Ala entered, Tarik caught up with her, walking beside her as if nothing ever happened. The healer swallows hard, hoping that Al Mualim would at least hear her out. Something told her that the Grand Master would listen to her, that Tarik would be punished for attempting to take away her virginity. When they enter the Grand Master's study, Al Mualim stood with his back to them.

"Master?" called Ala.

"Ala, Tarik, what is it that you need?" inquired the older man.

"Master, Tarik tried to take away my virginity." stated Ala. "I hope you can do something about this kind of behavior."

Al Mualim turned to the pair, eyeing both with tiredness. Ala noted something glint in his eyes, something in about it bothered the healer. She didn't like that glint, didn't like how it held a dark glow.

"Tarik, what do you have to say about this accusation?" inquired Al Mualim, looking towards the assassin.

"Sir, I think this is a way for attention." stated Tarik. "I believe that Ala is wanting attention to help fill the void of her missing brother. The attention her brother gave her while here is currently gone, leaving her to go after any kind of attention."

"Ala, is that it?" inquired Al Mualim. "With Abu's absence, are you going after any kind of attention?"

"Master, that is not it!" said Ala, stepping forward two steps. "Tarik tried to rape me!"

"I fear that she is sorely mistaken, Master." said Tarik, slight malice in his voice. "I would never do such a thing to a woman who is already taken."

Ala looked to Tarik, a glare being directed towards the master assassin. Said man returned the look with an amused smile, not caring if Al Mualim saw it or not.

"Ala, I am afraid that I can not take this accusation until it is confirme on whether Abu is alive or not." said Al Mualim. "I fear that I must put this down as a tactic for attention."

Ala looked at the leader of the assassins in horror, anger and resentment taking root in her mind towards the older man. She hid the anger and resentment she felt towards Tarik and Al Mualim, turning and leaving. Ala felt something else that adrenaline hid from her, one emotion that made her freeze to begin with. Fear. Fear was what made her want to leave Masyaf, made her wish that she could be in another city to be free of Al Mualim and Tarik. She swallows hard as she goes into the garden to pick up some lavender, hoping that she'll be calmed down enough before seeing Malik. Ala felt her eyes water as she entered the garden, the entire situation finally setting into her mind.

Ala looked around, wanting to be sure no one woul see her cry. There were some novice healers looking through the herbs, gathering what they need and leaving what they don't. Ala bit back her tears, forcing them to remain in place until she could find a place to be alone. She picks up a bundle of lavender and leaves, thankful that she wasn't needed for the day. The soon-to-be master healer walks briskly back into the fortress, hoping to avoid Tarik and others so there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

Ala leaves the building and into the training arena, several novice assassins still hanging around the wooden ring. She saw that Kadar and Altaïr were in the wooden ring, leaving the healer thankful that both wouldn't stop her. Ala began to jog towards the main entrance of the fortress, allowing her to hide in the village to allow her to cry quietly to herself. She stops to pick up the aloe that had been planted near the entrance of the fortress. Ala gets up and turns to leave, but remains in place. Aisha stood before her, a smile on said woman's face. The smile faded when she saw the look in Ala's eyes, making her motion for Ala to follow her.

They walk towards an empty bench, sitting down. Ala still had the bundles of aloe and lavender, eyes gluing themselves onto them.

"Ala, what happened?" inquired Aisha quietly. "Is this about Abu?"

"Not this time." stated Ala, whispering. "I think I need to tell you in a more private place."

"Okay. We need to get into our hiding place." said Aisha quietly.

Ala nods and stands, the bundles being gently pressed into her chest.

"Let me hand these to Malik and I will meet you there." said Ala. "I will be right there."

"Ala, where were you?" inquired Malik's voice. "I have been looking for you for fifteen minutes."

"I am sorry, Malik." said Ala, putting up a fake smile. "I had a hard time finding these."

The healer hands the bundles to Malik, allowing him to place it into a pouch on his right hip.

"Ah." stated Malik. "Thank you for doing everything in your power to find these."

"You are welcome, Malik." said Ala. "I am always more than happy to help you."

A hand goes to Ala's shoulder, a soft squeeze assures Ala of something. The healer smiles weakly at Malik as he released her shoulder and turned to leave, everything ready for him to leave that afternoon. Ala turned to Aisha and followed her to their hiding spot, her eyes trained on her friend. The walk is silent as they make their way to their hiding spot, the older of the two felt like she had been robbed from her. Maybe she should talk with her father about this when she got to the stand. Ala and Aisha climb up a building by ladder, going towards a roof garden.

"Ala, what is wrong?" inquired Aisha. "What happened?"

"Aisha, Tarik was close to raping me." whispered Ala. "I fought him off."

"Dear Allah." stated Aisha. "Did you go to Al Mualim? What did he say?"

"I told him what happened, but he believed Tarik over me." sighed Ala. "What do I do, Aisha? I can not go back there. I believe he will try again and again."

"We should get there earlier than usual." said Aisha. "Who else knows?"

"You." answered Ala. "You are the only one who knows. No one else knows aside from the obvious."

"I will not say anything." said Aisha. "I promise. We do not want any rumors to spread."

Ala went to her knees, tears finally releasing. She felt better telling someone, Al Mualim just upset her even more than she already was. Telling someone what she went through made her feel better, leaving only fear in its wake. She felt fearful for losing that part of herself, knowing that when she and a man have become close enough for such a thing that there was no turning back once the deed was done. Ala felt anger and resentment towards Al Mualim for not believing her, for helping her. He knows she wouldn't lie to him, knows that she wasn't likely to give him false information. This made Ala see Al Mualim in a dark light, one that knocked him down to someone she didn't want anything to do with.

"Thank you, Aisha." stated Ala, voice growing hoarse. "I do not knock how to thank you enough."

"You can start by calming down." murmured Aisha. "I wish for you to be happy as well. One day, Tarik will be taken out and Al Mualim will be removed from power."

"You think?" inquired Ala, a bit hopeful.

"I know." stated Aisha.

"Aisha, Ala!" shouted Basem, voice booming from down below.

"Basem?" inquired Aisha, poking her head out of the roof garden.

"Aisha, where is Ala?" shouted Basem.

"I am here." said Ala, getting out of the hiding spot while wiping her eyes.

"Stay right there." commaned Basem. "And you better sit down."

Ala looks to Aisha, confusion obvious. She shrugs as she got out of the hiding spot, looking just a confused. Ala and Aisha sit down as Basem climbs up the last few rungs on the ladder.

"What is this about, Basem?" inquired Ala.

"Ala, I have some good news." said Basem. "We finally got word on Abu. The bad news is that the templars got him. Judging from the looks of him, they held him in a dungeon and tortured him."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." said Ala as fresh tears began to fill her eyes and voice shaking. "No, he – he can – can not b-be d-de-dead."

The woman brings her knees into her, holding them tightly against her while she hid her face in them. Her sobbing came muffled, body shaking as she cried. This was a day that would be in the books for Ala and her parents, everything crumbling around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing A Cracked Soul**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Assassin's Creed, its characters, or its storyline. Ubisoft has all rights to the Assassin's Creed world. Unless stated otherwise, any characters and storyline you don't recognize are mine.**

Chapter 3

**March 14th, 1191**

"Ala, how are you today?" inquired Aisha as she entered the garden.

"Fine." stated Ala as she bundled herbs and flowers together. "You?"

"Just fine." smiled Aisha. "Say, do you want to go check up on the novice assassins? I hear they will be getting into more rigorous training today."

"I think I will stay here for today." said Ala, looking up at her friend. "I have to finish this and have them handed out to the assassins going on missions. I want to keep them as healthy as possible while recovering from any and all injuries."

Aisha's smile wavered, concern filling her as she watched her friend continue to make bundles.

"Ala, you have been like this for almost a year now." stated Aisha slowly. "Do you think that it is time to make yourself happy by moving forward from Abu's death? And from your near rape experience?"

Ala tenses at the mention of the events nearly one year ago, the thoughts of both events bringing up unwanted tears.

"Aisha, I am trying to move on from both events." said Ala slowly. "If you keep bringning up both events, how can I move on from them?"

Aisha sighs at her friend's response, worried about what's left of her friend's mind. Ala had changed since her brother's death and near rape experience, both things being unpleasant memories in the young woman's mind. It hurt Aisha to see her best friend go down that she could never follow, that both incidents happened within such close timing. It didn't help that Al Mualim made it clear that he didn't give Ala closure on the near rape experience, one that she desperately needed.

"Ala, Aisha, we need you in the infirmary!" shouted Basem as he entered with thundering footsteps. "It is Malik. He has returned from Solomon's Temple, but he is seriously injured. Hurry to him while Master, myself, and many other assassins deal with the threat of the templars invading our home."

Ala and Aisha give each other a stern look, sensing that something about this spelled more than just trouble.

"Right!" said Ala, getting up. "Make sure to kick some templar ass for me, Basem."

"I will." stated Basem with a grin. "Go to Malik."

With that, the master healers run towards the door as Basem left. Ala and Aisha enter the hall and go down the stairs. They go to the left and enter the hall that lay somewhat hidden behind the shelves, running as fast as they could to reach the infirmary. They run past several rooms as they run down the hall, the doors open to reveal many empty rooms some of the assassins use for either sleep, time alone with a lover, or recovery. Upon reaching the main infirmary room, Aisha and Ala immediately begin to gather more healing supplies that remained on the shelves, knowing that there will be more injured men coming in.

However, both knew Malik had to come first as he lay in bed, writhing in pain as Almira inspected Malik's injuries. Ala walked closer to Malik's bed, hoping to help ease some of his pain. When she came close enough to Malik and her mother, the remaining child of the Badr family felt herself bring her hands over her mouth at the sight before her. Sure Ala has seen much worse, but for this to happen to a man she held a good relationship with really made her want to cry and hold him, telling him comforting things. Crying and holding Malik in his condition wouldn't help him as it would only cause him more pain. Ala pushes the urge to cry out of her mind, deciding to be strong for Malik and for all those around them. The healer placed herself on Malik's right, grabbing his right hand as it flew towards Almira.

"Malik, I am right here." murmured Ala as Malik's rage and pain filled orbs glared up at the healer's. "I will be here during the entire healing process."

"Ala, I need you to hold that arm." stated Almira. "I do not wish to have more injured here while the other assassins deal with the templars that are invading the village."

"Mother, I will be by Malik's side for the duration of him healing." said Ala, looking up at her mother. "I will not let him be alone while healing until he is able to get along on his own. Now help him. He needs your help."

Almira simply nods, a slight smile gracing her lips as she and Aisha began to gather everything they needed for Malik and other assassins. Ala did as she said he would while Almira worked on getting the man's infected arm amputated, causing the bedridden assassin to be in such pain. The pain of the arm coming off caused Malik to pass out from the pain, giving Aisha a break from holding down his legs to prevent anymore damage. She began to attend to the villagers and assassins that lay in the infirmary, rushing around for supplies.

Ala remained at Malik's side as her mother continued to work on his arm, sawing through bone and flesh as she tried to make the job as clean as possible. Almira finishes her work on Malik's arm, placing the bloodied blade down and grabbing the needle and thread from the table beside her. Malik remained out, making the stitching go smoothly and giving Almira a break from the man's writhing and cries of pain. Ala releases Malik's hand to get some rags and a bucket of water to clean Malik up. The young healer sighs as she returns with what she was looking for. The bottom of her skirt ripped to supply a rag to help cool Malik off and to clean up his injuries.

* * *

"Ala, please, get some rest." said Aisha. "You have not had rest since Malik's arm came off."

"I will not leave him, Aisha." stated Ala. "I promised him I will remain by his side during the healing process. I will not break it."

"Ala, if you do not get rest, you will not be of any use to Malik." groaned Aisha. "I rested up and I helped most of the villagers with the assassins."

"I am not tired." stated Ala.

"Ala Badr, get some rest." said Almira firmly. "I will not let you be useless to Malik. Get some rest. Aisha and I will watch Malik while you rest."

With a sigh, Ala does as she is told. She releases Malik's hand and got onto the empty bed beside his. Upon laying down, the young healer fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
